The Outside World
by SpiraledRoses
Summary: (Sorry, this is my first time. If there are any spelling errors please tell me nicely.) Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy fight to keep their heads out of the water. Freddy has been more isolated then before, working on things he refuses to explain. Spring-trap has hazardous and overwhelming intentions. I guess Goldie's back, that's new... (Contains Humanoid forms and innuendos)
1. Chica's Dream

The Nights of the Pizzeria

 **Chica** :

 **Arms ,curled around her delicate form, comforted her, and these arms were welcoming and familiar. Looking up at her hugger, she was mildly surprised to find her one true love; only for her love to be elclipsed by a cold and misty darkness. Then to have herself consumed by the same strange fate. Feeling her tan skin crackle under the pressure of hatred and isolation. She wanted this to end, she wants this to end. Screaming out to the dark space, she could only hear a sore and sympathized voice call after her. "Chica, Chica! Are you okay? Chica!" Chica felt quite happier from the voice, but soon was in her same panicked and emotional state when two pairs of cold and sharp arms reached out for her, pulling her in different directions. This was it, her end. Her appendages her pulled, making her feel like an experiment to the folklore torture scientist stories.**

Chica awoke with a start. Three bodies crowded around her. Feeling like she was still a subject in her horrific dream, she swung her arms wildly, injuring two of them. Finally realizing that it wasn't the monsters that were attacking her, but her friends trying to awake her. In surprise, she stared at Bonnie, cupping her bouncy chest and Foxy groaning as he fell to his knees and covered his crotch. Bonnie stared angrily at Chica. "Sorry! I am so sorry!" she apologized frantically. "Way to go, Chica! You turned Foxy into a woman. _Way to go_." she paused to glance at Foxy still in pain. "ARR! I BE WEARING PANTIES FOR A YEAR!" he cried out. The third figure, however, already left the room. Looking around, Chica found a shoeprint identical to Freddy's shoe. "Freddy, was in here too?" asked Chica, her hope was showing again. She tried her best to keep it down, but it was inevitable. "Yeah, he was. But you started swinging, so he left! You should've seen him too!" Foxy was rising up, still clutching his manhood in pain.. "I'll be back.. to see 'f I still got me parts.." Bonnie snickered, her pain already subsided. "What was wrong with Freddy?" Chica asked, moving her yellow and orange blankets out of the way. "Shaggy hair, hadn't shaved for a year, you know." Bonnie also stood up, following Foxy.

Freddy was like a rare event. like a comet that appeared every 80 years. Anyone was lucky to see him, if not scared. Now focusing less on Freddy, Chica stood off her bed and fixed her short blonde hair. Taking off her pajamas: orange-striped pants and a plain tee, she slipped on her work clothes. Chica chuckled to herself. "Like we even have any customers these depressing days." Orange Conserve with yellow and beige leggings, a yellow buttoned-down vest with an orange undershirt. Looking a small mirror on her drawers next to her bed, she was pleased to see her dressing skills. She lightly stepped out of her room, passing the restrooms and the security office, not to mention Bonnie's room, she walked into the main hallway. Leaning against the peeling walls, she flipped the lights. The main hallway was illuminated in a yellow, cheap light. She quietly crept down the hallway. Passing the still dark party room and eating hall, she stole a look at Pirate Cove to see Bonnie give Foxy an ointment. She tried to suppress a giggle as Foxy ducked away behind the starred purple curtains with a pained look on his face. Finally, Chica made it to her destination. The kitchen, _her_ kitchen.

Her kitchen was the place where she could analyze things that bothered her. Today's burden: the dream. That dream had been the third time, and hopefully the last. The hallway light glowed into the kitchen, making it an adequate mood light. She needed ingredients. Leaning down, she rummaged through cabinets to find the wheat, flower, and sugar. A few minutes later, she was a successful victor in the search. Heading over to the fridge, she got out a carton of milk and eggs and set them aside. Closing it, she smiled at her findings. She also retrieved a medium sized bowl the color of Foxy's hair. Now pouring the contents of the milk, she added everything else. A hollow knock came to the doorframe. She turned around, frightened by the sudden noise. Bonnie stood there, her hair drooped around her shoulders and her hot pink eyes stared into the dark atmosphere. "Oh!" Chica said, startled by Bonnie's appearance. "Uh, sorry Bonnie, 'bout the... uh, chest." she apologized again. "Hey, its fine. But Foxy might be hiding for a month." Bonnie and Chica shared a chuckle. "So, what're doing?" Bonnie asked, sliding beside her. "Oh, just making some cake to keep my mind off things." Now that Chica thought about it, she did appreciate her friend's company.

Bonnie decided to help her, speeding along the process. Bonnie glanced from time-to-time at Chica, seeing the concentration on her face. "Chica, are you okay?" Chica didn't even look up, a vital sign that something _was_ wrong. "Chica." Bonnie called again, more stern. "Yeah?" she answered. "Don't give me a 'yeah', ok? Give me a reason. What about that dream, huh? What about that?" she asked. " Well, you know, just a nightmare.." she stopped like she wanted to say more. "Yeah..?" Chica couldn't resist. "I feel like I'm going to be alone. Forever." Bonnie sighed. "You know that me and Foxy will always be here for you, Chick. You know that." Turning away, she mumbled, "That's not what I mean." Bonnie grew slightly agitated. "Then what do you mean?" turning back around, Chica let a few tears slide out. "Like I wont find my love, Bon. Like I'll be an old , rusty object in this dusty place. And I wont have someone to grow old with, someone to hug and cuddle with me, someone to kiss me every time I feel sad. Someone to be in love with. _My_ love. I've tried so many times and they all fail! They all fail.." she trailed off, wiping away tears. Bonnie hung her head. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry." Bonnie looked up. "Your love is around the corner. But only if you let him walk." She walked out, leaving Chica confused.

 **Bonnie:**

She was trying to show sympathy to her friend, Chica, or Chick for short. It was hard to, when Bonnie was suffering everyday inside as Chick and Foxy were decorating the Pizzeria. How "innocent" she acted when she was too short to reach mid-section of the wall and had Foxy lift her on his shoulders. Bonnie yearned for that spot on his shoulders. To have his arms wrapped around her as they laid together. His soft lips touched upon her ivory skin. But that wouldn't happen. Because he didn't know. Storming off from the kitchen, she ignored the desperate calls of Chick, who wondered what she did wrong. Bonnie was too tough for tears, she was too tough for love, she was too tough for a relationship. That's what everyone said, everyone said that, and nobody knew how it tormented her everyday for her life. She stopped suddenly in her tracks as the clock's rings echoed through the halls. Seven in all. It would seem like the manager, Mr. Caw, would be checking upon the animatronics. But the hallways were eerily silent. It, or he, almost scared Bonnie to death. Spring-trap peeked from the corner of the eating hall, pasty old cake strung onto his nose. His dark yellow orbs gave off a horrid feeling, unlike the feeling Foxy gave. "Oh, Brenda. It's you." he said slowly and quietly. "It's.." she was reluctant to correct Spring-trap of his mistake. "It's Bonnie." she found courage. "Oh, _Bonnie_."

If anyone thought that the animatronic form of Spring-trap was terrifying, they didn't see his humanoid form. Dirty blonde locks covered his forehead, but under, his eyes peered over, even creating a strange glow. His skin was scarred and injured. Blood leaked slowly from each wound. He was tall, the tallest in the Pizzeria, which made him more intimidating. "Why so scared?" he moved slowly from the corner, revealing his clothing. Tears and holes present. But he wore a bloody purple shirt that was drab and now a horrible color of yellow-green, and the same for his pants. "Uh.. I was.. just trying to find Freddy." Spring-Trap cocked his side to the side, making a nauseous crack. "Oh.. now I know your lying. If I can recall, which I can.." he placed a skinny and bleeding finger on his chin, "You, the fox, and that duck were discussing to leave him out. Reminds me of that era of shunning Foxy for a crime he didn't do. Am I correct? Or would you rather not talk about it?" he awaited an answer, but he didn't receive a reply. "Oh, then I _should_ go on." She clenched her fists. "I have to go." she said firmly. "Say 'Hello' to the fox for me, would you?" he disappeared back into the eating hall. She released a loud sigh of relief. "Oh my God." she continued to walk through the hallway until she veered a right into the Party Room. The stage smiling Freddy with a microphone in his hand. His dusty black top hat lazily tilted. His animatronic form.

Bonnie paid no attention. She just glanced around for her red guitar, finding it nowhere. Glaring at Freddy, he didn't react. Soft footsteps sounded behind Bonnie, and she turned around to find Chica with her gleaming guitar strapped to her back. "Here," she said, unlatching it and handing it over. Bonnie snatched it from her hands coldly with an insincere and hollow "Thanks". She wondered up the stage next to Freddy. Feeling herself become a fabricated machine, she sighed. "Another day." Ears erected from her head, and the rest of the transformation began. Chick followed also, but slight hesitance was glued onto her face. "Bonnie, I'm really sorry." before she turned into her animatronic form. Like a statue they stood. It was strange, to see these once living people to follow the fate of the kids. Before the Pizzeria opened, Bonnie believed that she would have enough time to try to over what had happened. Through sudden realization, she wondered why she cut-off her and Chick's talk. She was suppose to be a friend, not someone that would put their personal problems in front of their friends without considering their friend's first. She quickly stopped as the Pizzeria door's opened Mr. Caw was leading a lengthy crate into the Pizzeria.

"Okay! Over here. Watch out." Two burly men hauled this crate with great effort. So it must've been heavy. Bonnie gave a sideways glance over at Chick, who did the same. "Alright!" Mr. Caw bellowed as the crate was set in the middle of the room. " **FRAGILE! PLEASE HANDLE WITH CAUTION!** " stared at the frozen stage animatronics. One of the burly men handed over a crowbar with rust on the underside. Mr. Caw nodded to him, then proceeded to pry open the crate. The front side of the box came clean off to show a new and improved Fred Bear. This was such a horrid surprise, worse than Spring-Trap. Mr. Caw must've wanted his business to be cut clean off. Bonnie didn't see a way that thing would ever boost the customers. More like scare them away. She tried to hold back her disgusted and overwhelmed face, but let a squint-eyed glare pass through. She glanced over at Freddy. For some reason, he couldn't seem more pleased. If it were possible, his smile was even bigger than before, and way more sincere. She wished that Foxy were here, so she could just make gross faces and he would understand her. But he wasn't. Now that she thought of it, why wouldn't Mr. Caw instead release Foxy from his isolated cove? She was interrupted when Mr. Caw laughed to the animatronics "Welcome the original Freddy. Make him feel at home!"

 **Foxy** :

He was isolated, and alone. For someone to talk to him was all he wanted. On the flooring of his Pirate Cove, he drew plans to escape this hell. He just wanted to see the real world one more time before he rotted along with his friends. "Oh.." he said croakily. Those years of being alone, never to have his pirate show again. "You need some company?" a slow and quiet voice sounded. Spring-trap peeked from the starry purple curtains and smiled eerily. He was still in his humanoid form, which was sending chills down Foxy's spine. "Oh, c'mon. Two outcasts in this world deserve to be together, right?" without permission, he crept through the curtains and sat beside him. Foxy scooted farther away. "I like your appearance." Spring-Trap said awkwardly. Foxy was also in his humanoid form, since he never performed anymore. His red and black hair was tied behind his head. He had a black and gold pirate skull hat. Tan khakis and a red button vest with a vintage undershirt was for his outfit. Foxy couldn't really say the same to him. He was only staring at the blood pouring onto his cove floor from Spring-trap. "Um, thank ye!" the thing, the only thing that he remembered from his childhood was what his mother said: "Nobody is perfect, and all you have to do is talk to them." he carried that wherever he went. "I don't know if I should tell you this.. but I was hoping you'd want to know." Gossip never made Foxy's ears perk, so he just shrugged. "Bonnie still thinks your responsible for the incident of 87. I tried to tell her it wasn't right to isolate you for something you didn't do."

He was trapped in his own thoughts. Bonnie would never do such a thing! Or would she? She was sometimes quite rude and very well known for holding a grudge. He knew her, or he thought he did. What was he thinking? This was coming from Spring-Trap. He was an older model of Bonnie, just around the time of Fred Bear. So he was quite old, though he may not look like it. Maybe he got something wrong. And Foxy did find an 80s newspaper that described how unique the animatronics were programmed. It was under his bed, and it summarized how sly and cunning, but also mischievous in a playful tone Spring-Trap was. So maybe this was just a lie of some sort. It didn't seem like a lie. "I asked her about and she refused to even speak about it." he went on. "But maybe she's just as heartbroken as me about it. She knows she was wrong. When I was found innocent.. she was just a little scared about it. She thought I would be angered." Spring-trap laughed, "You were mad! And you had the right to be mad. I know I would. Falsely accused to be the harmful animatronic. Oh, and remember _that_?" Spring-trap pointed at a long scar going up Foxy's forearm, stitched up by thin and thick red yarn.

Foxy remembered the day when that happened. It was about a week after the incident, and he was stranded in Pirate Cove. He heard rustling though the curtains to find Freddy and his gang. Chica had a scared, but stern face. Bonnie wore a happy and eerie smile. When he finally looked up at Freddy, it was too late. Freddy held up Foxy by the collar. On repeat, it felt like, Freddy punched and kicked Foxy, even tearing a skin wound. The bleeding was major. The only way he could save himself from dying was by going back into his animatronic form. It was there for a long time until Mr. Caw decided to meagerly repair him. A reminder of a time he hated, and he wanted to die. Foxy looked away, feeling tears threaten to spill over. "And you didn't fight back. You didn't. All you accepted was an apology. Don't you want to make them suffer? To feel the pain they conflicted?" Spring-Trap reasoned. "What would that make me then, mate? Another canon firing at a sinking ship!" his voice cracked with sadness. "But what about Freddy? Freddy never apologized." Spring-trap added. "Yar! He did! It might o' been in 'is own way, but he did! These be me friends now, and I wouldn't betray them for the world." Spring-trap sighed. "I wouldn't want to do this.." he trailed off. Foxy grew cold. "Do what?" he asked, his stomach churning. " _ **This**_." he lunged onto Foxy, wrestling him to the ground. He forcefully ripped out the stitched yarn. Blood dripped from the arm.

Shocked, Foxy groaned loudly as the wound pulsed. "And the final touch." he spat into his wound, then stood up to stomp onto the arm. Excruciating pain was all that happened. "And if you say anything about this," he let his foot linger on the wound, "Your blood will be covering the floor, Fox boy." he vanished as soon as he came, leaving Foxy groaning loudly, hoping that someone would hear him before he passed out. Black consumed his sight before his cheek crush against the bloody wet Pirate Cove and he was left there, only to be discovered later by someone who didn't understand this pain. The clock, to add on to the saddening scene, rung a low three. Three more hours until one of his friends discovered him. Before he was gone. If he was still conscious, he would have transformed to his animatronic form, but it was too late. What were Spring-trap's intentions? To have an epic battle in the Pizzeria? This was low, even for Spring-trap.

 **Chica:**

Finally! The end of the day. Bonnie and Chica creaked as they shut down. The last group of families left. Bonnie and Chica together had discovered Mr. Caw's intentions of the new and improved Fred Bear. Catching glimpses of conversation between the programmer Ms. Met and Mr. Caw, Chica had deciphered "Children are growing up!" and "They need action and adventure, maybe even some violence." that Fred Bear was going to be moving in to the Pirate's Cove for action-packed adventures and violence with Foxy. This brought her joy. This was the highlight of the day! As Mr. Caw and Ms. Met left the pizzeria, the night guard walked inside whistling. Bonnie and Chica transformed back to humanoid forms that were more comfortable with. Moving off the stage, they traveled out of the party room down to the main hallway. They were on their way to tell Foxy the news, but were horrified to hear silence as they stepped into Pirate Cove. "Foxy! Foxy?" Chica called out. When there was no reply, Bonnie's face dropped to a terrified expression. She sprinted towards the starry curtains to find the horrid scene of Foxy passed out in his own dried blood. "OH MY GOD!" She climbed up next to him, tears pouring. "Oh my GOD! Oh my god! Oh my god!" she hyperventilated. "Chick get the bandages and some yarn and needles!" her voice cracked as she laid her head onto his chest, a quiet beating. Thank God! Chica was bolting down the hallway with fear churning in her stomach, she was disoriented, and accidently ran into Freddy. "FREDDY! WHERE ARE THE BANDAGES?!" she urgently asked. "Uh.. I think.." he said slowly. He reached into his back pocket to retrieve the bandages. "THANKS!" She bolted back.

Chica bolted towards the kitchen, finding a spare needle in the pots and pans section and heading back to her bedroom to find yellow string. She headed back, urgent to save him. Veering a left, she made her way into the Cove, giving Bonnie needles and yarn. She tried her best to stitch it up. "Here, let _me_ help." a deep and careful voice said.


	2. Foxy's Incident

The Nights of the Pizzeria

 **Chica** :

 **Arms ,curled around her delicate form, comforted her, and these arms were welcoming and familiar. Looking up at her hugger, she was mildly surprised to find her one true love; only for her love to be elclipsed by a cold and misty darkness. Then to have herself consumed by the same strange fate. Feeling her tan skin crackle under the pressure of hatred and isolation. She wanted this to end, she wants this to end. Screaming out to the dark space, she could only hear a sore and sympathized voice call after her. "Chica, Chica! Are you okay? Chica!" Chica felt quite happier from the voice, but soon was in her same panicked and emotional state when two pairs of cold and sharp arms reached out for her, pulling her in different directions. This was it, her end. Her appendages her pulled, making her feel like an experiment to the folklore torture scientist stories.**

Chica awoke with a start. Three bodies crowded around her. Feeling like she was still a subject in her horrific dream, she swung her arms wildly, injuring two of them. Finally realizing that it wasn't the monsters that were attacking her, but her friends trying to awake her. In surprise, she stared at Bonnie, cupping her bouncy chest and Foxy groaning as he fell to his knees and covered his crotch. Bonnie stared angrily at Chica. "Sorry! I am so sorry!" she apologized frantically. "Way to go, Chica! You turned Foxy into a woman. _Way to go_." she paused to glance at Foxy still in pain. "ARR! I BE WEARING PANTIES FOR A YEAR!" he cried out. The third figure, however, already left the room. Looking around, Chica found a shoeprint identical to Freddy's shoe. "Freddy, was in here too?" asked Chica, her hope was showing again. She tried her best to keep it down, but it was inevitable. "Yeah, he was. But you started swinging, so he left! You should've seen him too!" Foxy was rising up, still clutching his manhood in pain.. "I'll be back.. to see 'f I still got me parts.." Bonnie snickered, her pain already subsided. "What was wrong with Freddy?" Chica asked, moving her yellow and orange blankets out of the way. "Shaggy hair, hadn't shaved for a year, you know." Bonnie also stood up, following Foxy.

Freddy was like a rare event. like a comet that appeared every 80 years. Anyone was lucky to see him, if not scared. Now focusing less on Freddy, Chica stood off her bed and fixed her short blonde hair. Taking off her pajamas: orange-striped pants and a plain tee, she slipped on her work clothes. Chica chuckled to herself. "Like we even have any customers these depressing days." Orange Conserve with yellow and beige leggings, a yellow buttoned-down vest with an orange undershirt. Looking a small mirror on her drawers next to her bed, she was pleased to see her dressing skills. She lightly stepped out of her room, passing the restrooms and the security office, not to mention Bonnie's room, she walked into the main hallway. Leaning against the peeling walls, she flipped the lights. The main hallway was illuminated in a yellow, cheap light. She quietly crept down the hallway. Passing the still dark party room and eating hall, she stole a look at Pirate Cove to see Bonnie give Foxy an ointment. She tried to suppress a giggle as Foxy ducked away behind the starred purple curtains with a pained look on his face. Finally, Chica made it to her destination. The kitchen, _her_ kitchen.

Her kitchen was the place where she could analyze things that bothered her. Today's burden: the dream. That dream had been the third time, and hopefully the last. The hallway light glowed into the kitchen, making it an adequate mood light. She needed ingredients. Leaning down, she rummaged through cabinets to find the wheat, flower, and sugar. A few minutes later, she was a successful victor in the search. Heading over to the fridge, she got out a carton of milk and eggs and set them aside. Closing it, she smiled at her findings. She also retrieved a medium sized bowl the color of Foxy's hair. Now pouring the contents of the milk, she added everything else. A hollow knock came to the doorframe. She turned around, frightened by the sudden noise. Bonnie stood there, her hair drooped around her shoulders and her hot pink eyes stared into the dark atmosphere. "Oh!" Chica said, startled by Bonnie's appearance. "Uh, sorry Bonnie, 'bout the... uh, chest." she apologized again. "Hey, its fine. But Foxy might be hiding for a month." Bonnie and Chica shared a chuckle. "So, what're doing?" Bonnie asked, sliding beside her. "Oh, just making some cake to keep my mind off things." Now that Chica thought about it, she did appreciate her friend's company.

Bonnie decided to help her, speeding along the process. Bonnie glanced from time-to-time at Chica, seeing the concentration on her face. "Chica, are you okay?" Chica didn't even look up, a vital sign that something _was_ wrong. "Chica." Bonnie called again, more stern. "Yeah?" she answered. "Don't give me a 'yeah', ok? Give me a reason. What about that dream, huh? What about that?" she asked. " Well, you know, just a nightmare.." she stopped like she wanted to say more. "Yeah..?" Chica couldn't resist. "I feel like I'm going to be alone. Forever." Bonnie sighed. "You know that me and Foxy will always be here for you, Chick. You know that." Turning away, she mumbled, "That's not what I mean." Bonnie grew slightly agitated. "Then what do you mean?" turning back around, Chica let a few tears slide out. "Like I wont find my love, Bon. Like I'll be an old , rusty object in this dusty place. And I wont have someone to grow old with, someone to hug and cuddle with me, someone to kiss me every time I feel sad. Someone to be in love with. _My_ love. I've tried so many times and they all fail! They all fail.." she trailed off, wiping away tears. Bonnie hung her head. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry." Bonnie looked up. "Your love is around the corner. But only if you let him walk." She walked out, leaving Chica confused.

 **Bonnie:**

She was trying to show sympathy to her friend, Chica, or Chick for short. It was hard to, when Bonnie was suffering everyday inside as Chick and Foxy were decorating the Pizzeria. How "innocent" she acted when she was too short to reach mid-section of the wall and had Foxy lift her on his shoulders. Bonnie yearned for that spot on his shoulders. To have his arms wrapped around her as they laid together. His soft lips touched upon her ivory skin. But that wouldn't happen. Because he didn't know. Storming off from the kitchen, she ignored the desperate calls of Chick, who wondered what she did wrong. Bonnie was too tough for tears, she was too tough for love, she was too tough for a relationship. That's what everyone said, everyone said that, and nobody knew how it tormented her everyday for her life. She stopped suddenly in her tracks as the clock's rings echoed through the halls. Seven in all. It would seem like the manager, Mr. Caw, would be checking upon the animatronics. But the hallways were eerily silent. It, or he, almost scared Bonnie to death. Spring-trap peeked from the corner of the eating hall, pasty old cake strung onto his nose. His dark yellow orbs gave off a horrid feeling, unlike the feeling Foxy gave. "Oh, Brenda. It's you." he said slowly and quietly. "It's.." she was reluctant to correct Spring-trap of his mistake. "It's Bonnie." she found courage. "Oh, _Bonnie_."

If anyone thought that the animatronic form of Spring-trap was terrifying, they didn't see his humanoid form. Dirty blonde locks covered his forehead, but under, his eyes peered over, even creating a strange glow. His skin was scarred and injured. Blood leaked slowly from each wound. He was tall, the tallest in the Pizzeria, which made him more intimidating. "Why so scared?" he moved slowly from the corner, revealing his clothing. Tears and holes present. But he wore a bloody purple shirt that was drab and now a horrible color of yellow-green, and the same for his pants. "Uh.. I was.. just trying to find Freddy." Spring-Trap cocked his side to the side, making a nauseous crack. "Oh.. now I know your lying. If I can recall, which I can.." he placed a skinny and bleeding finger on his chin, "You, the fox, and that duck were discussing to leave him out. Reminds me of that era of shunning Foxy for a crime he didn't do. Am I correct? Or would you rather not talk about it?" he awaited an answer, but he didn't receive a reply. "Oh, then I _should_ go on." She clenched her fists. "I have to go." she said firmly. "Say 'Hello' to the fox for me, would you?" he disappeared back into the eating hall. She released a loud sigh of relief. "Oh my God." she continued to walk through the hallway until she veered a right into the Party Room. The stage smiling Freddy with a microphone in his hand. His dusty black top hat lazily tilted. His animatronic form.

Bonnie paid no attention. She just glanced around for her red guitar, finding it nowhere. Glaring at Freddy, he didn't react. Soft footsteps sounded behind Bonnie, and she turned around to find Chica with her gleaming guitar strapped to her back. "Here," she said, unlatching it and handing it over. Bonnie snatched it from her hands coldly with an insincere and hollow "Thanks". She wondered up the stage next to Freddy. Feeling herself become a fabricated machine, she sighed. "Another day." Ears erected from her head, and the rest of the transformation began. Chick followed also, but slight hesitance was glued onto her face. "Bonnie, I'm really sorry." before she turned into her animatronic form. Like a statue they stood. It was strange, to see these once living people to follow the fate of the kids. Before the Pizzeria opened, Bonnie believed that she would have enough time to try to over what had happened. Through sudden realization, she wondered why she cut-off her and Chick's talk. She was suppose to be a friend, not someone that would put their personal problems in front of their friends without considering their friend's first. She quickly stopped as the Pizzeria door's opened Mr. Caw was leading a lengthy crate into the Pizzeria.

"Okay! Over here. Watch out." Two burly men hauled this crate with great effort. So it must've been heavy. Bonnie gave a sideways glance over at Chick, who did the same. "Alright!" Mr. Caw bellowed as the crate was set in the middle of the room. " **FRAGILE! PLEASE HANDLE WITH CAUTION!** " stared at the frozen stage animatronics. One of the burly men handed over a crowbar with rust on the underside. Mr. Caw nodded to him, then proceeded to pry open the crate. The front side of the box came clean off to show a new and improved Fred Bear. This was such a horrid surprise, worse than Spring-Trap. Mr. Caw must've wanted his business to be cut clean off. Bonnie didn't see a way that thing would ever boost the customers. More like scare them away. She tried to hold back her disgusted and overwhelmed face, but let a squint-eyed glare pass through. She glanced over at Freddy. For some reason, he couldn't seem more pleased. If it were possible, his smile was even bigger than before, and way more sincere. She wished that Foxy were here, so she could just make gross faces and he would understand her. But he wasn't. Now that she thought of it, why wouldn't Mr. Caw instead release Foxy from his isolated cove? She was interrupted when Mr. Caw laughed to the animatronics "Welcome the original Freddy. Make him feel at home!"

 **Foxy** :

He was isolated, and alone. For someone to talk to him was all he wanted. On the flooring of his Pirate Cove, he drew plans to escape this hell. He just wanted to see the real world one more time before he rotted along with his friends. "Oh.." he said croakily. Those years of being alone, never to have his pirate show again. "You need some company?" a slow and quiet voice sounded. Spring-trap peeked from the starry purple curtains and smiled eerily. He was still in his humanoid form, which was sending chills down Foxy's spine. "Oh, c'mon. Two outcasts in this world deserve to be together, right?" without permission, he crept through the curtains and sat beside him. Foxy scooted farther away. "I like your appearance." Spring-Trap said awkwardly. Foxy was also in his humanoid form, since he never performed anymore. His red and black hair was tied behind his head. He had a black and gold pirate skull hat. Tan khakis and a red button vest with a vintage undershirt was for his outfit. Foxy couldn't really say the same to him. He was only staring at the blood pouring onto his cove floor from Spring-trap. "Um, thank ye!" the thing, the only thing that he remembered from his childhood was what his mother said: "Nobody is perfect, and all you have to do is talk to them." he carried that wherever he went. "I don't know if I should tell you this.. but I was hoping you'd want to know." Gossip never made Foxy's ears perk, so he just shrugged. "Bonnie still thinks your responsible for the incident of 87. I tried to tell her it wasn't right to isolate you for something you didn't do."

He was trapped in his own thoughts. Bonnie would never do such a thing! Or would she? She was sometimes quite rude and very well known for holding a grudge. He knew her, or he thought he did. What was he thinking? This was coming from Spring-Trap. He was an older model of Bonnie, just around the time of Fred Bear. So he was quite old, though he may not look like it. Maybe he got something wrong. And Foxy did find an 80s newspaper that described how unique the animatronics were programmed. It was under his bed, and it summarized how sly and cunning, but also mischievous in a playful tone Spring-Trap was. So maybe this was just a lie of some sort. It didn't seem like a lie. "I asked her about and she refused to even speak about it." he went on. "But maybe she's just as heartbroken as me about it. She knows she was wrong. When I was found innocent.. she was just a little scared about it. She thought I would be angered." Spring-trap laughed, "You were mad! And you had the right to be mad. I know I would. Falsely accused to be the harmful animatronic. Oh, and remember _that_?" Spring-trap pointed at a long scar going up Foxy's forearm, stitched up by thin and thick red yarn.

Foxy remembered the day when that happened. It was about a week after the incident, and he was stranded in Pirate Cove. He heard rustling though the curtains to find Freddy and his gang. Chica had a scared, but stern face. Bonnie wore a happy and eerie smile. When he finally looked up at Freddy, it was too late. Freddy held up Foxy by the collar. On repeat, it felt like, Freddy punched and kicked Foxy, even tearing a skin wound. The bleeding was major. The only way he could save himself from dying was by going back into his animatronic form. It was there for a long time until Mr. Caw decided to meagerly repair him. A reminder of a time he hated, and he wanted to die. Foxy looked away, feeling tears threaten to spill over. "And you didn't fight back. You didn't. All you accepted was an apology. Don't you want to make them suffer? To feel the pain they conflicted?" Spring-Trap reasoned. "What would that make me then, mate? Another canon firing at a sinking ship!" his voice cracked with sadness. "But what about Freddy? Freddy never apologized." Spring-trap added. "Yar! He did! It might o' been in 'is own way, but he did! These be me friends now, and I wouldn't betray them for the world." Spring-trap sighed. "I wouldn't want to do this.." he trailed off. Foxy grew cold. "Do what?" he asked, his stomach churning. " _ **This**_." he lunged onto Foxy, wrestling him to the ground. He forcefully ripped out the stitched yarn. Blood dripped from the arm.

Shocked, Foxy groaned loudly as the wound pulsed. "And the final touch." he spat into his wound, then stood up to stomp onto the arm. Excruciating pain was all that happened. "And if you say anything about this," he let his foot linger on the wound, "Your blood will be covering the floor, Fox boy." he vanished as soon as he came, leaving Foxy groaning loudly, hoping that someone would hear him before he passed out. Black consumed his sight before his cheek crush against the bloody wet Pirate Cove and he was left there, only to be discovered later by someone who didn't understand this pain. The clock, to add on to the saddening scene, rung a low three. Three more hours until one of his friends discovered him. Before he was gone. If he was still conscious, he would have transformed to his animatronic form, but it was too late. What were Spring-trap's intentions? To have an epic battle in the Pizzeria? This was low, even for Spring-trap.

 **Chica:**

Finally! The end of the day. Bonnie and Chica creaked as they shut down. The last group of families left. Bonnie and Chica together had discovered Mr. Caw's intentions of the new and improved Fred Bear. Catching glimpses of conversation between the programmer Ms. Met and Mr. Caw, Chica had deciphered "Children are growing up!" and "They need action and adventure, maybe even some violence." that Fred Bear was going to be moving in to the Pirate's Cove for action-packed adventures and violence with Foxy. This brought her joy. This was the highlight of the day! As Mr. Caw and Ms. Met left the pizzeria, the night guard walked inside whistling. Bonnie and Chica transformed back to humanoid forms that were more comfortable with. Moving off the stage, they traveled out of the party room down to the main hallway. They were on their way to tell Foxy the news, but were horrified to hear silence as they stepped into Pirate Cove. "Foxy! Foxy?" Chica called out. When there was no reply, Bonnie's face dropped to a terrified expression. She sprinted towards the starry curtains to find the horrid scene of Foxy passed out in his own dried blood. "OH MY GOD!" She climbed up next to him, tears pouring. "Oh my GOD! Oh my god! Oh my god!" she hyperventilated. "Chick get the bandages and some yarn and needles!" her voice cracked as she laid her head onto his chest, a quiet beating. Thank God! Chica was bolting down the hallway with fear churning in her stomach, she was disoriented, and accidently ran into Freddy. "FREDDY! WHERE ARE THE BANDAGES?!" she urgently asked. "Uh.. I think.." he said slowly. He reached into his back pocket to retrieve the bandages. "THANKS!" She bolted back.

Chica bolted towards the kitchen, finding a spare needle in the pots and pans section and heading back to her bedroom to find yellow string. She headed back, urgent to save him. Veering a left, she made her way into the Cove, giving Bonnie needles and yarn. She tried her best to stitch it up. "Here, let _me_ help." a deep and careful voice said.


End file.
